Second Chances
by 13Sarah94
Summary: An idea I had a few weeks ago. Set in 2007 during the Text Message Killer storyline, obviously a "what if". What happened to Georgie after she was attacked by Diego. * I just want to say I kind of suck at summaries! But please review :
1. Chapter 1

General Hospital fan fictionSecond Chances

Georgie Jones.

"Thank God it's you. For a second I thought I had a stalker." Georgie was relieved to see Johnny Zacchara standing behind her, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I didn't mean to scare you," He answered with a laugh. "Though it's probably not smart for you to be wandering outside alone, especially at night." Johnny gave her a concerned look.

Georgie shrugged. "I'm in my Nancy Drew mode. For some reason I was hoping to catch that creep going around town."

Johnny frowned. "Why, you didn't get one of those texts did you?"

She shook her head at his worry. "No but it was Maxie who did."

His frown didn't change, and Johnny took Georgie's arm. "Alright that's enough for me. I'm walking you home right now."

"No, Johnny, really-" Georgie started to protest but was interrupted by her phone going off. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was Spinelli calling and flipped it open.

"Spinelli? What's going on?"

"Georgie I found some more possible evidence on the identity of the Text Message Killer."

"You did? Is it against Co-who we suspect?" Georgie stammered at her almost slip in front of Johnny and stepped away from him for more privacy.

"It might be. That the Jackal is not yet sure of. Can we meet to discuss this?" Spinelli sounded anxious.

"Uh, sure. I'm just leaving the park now, where should I meet you?"

"Stone Cold's penthouse would be the perfect sanctuary. In 10 minutes."

"Okay see you then." As she closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket, she heard the unmistakable thud of a body striking pavement behind her. Georgie froze in fear. "Johnny?" she choked out. Instead of a response she heard the sound of heavy breathing and adrenaline set in. She could see a body lying on the ground and a figure in black standing over it in her peripheral vision. Whirling around, she charged at masked-man, whipping off his mask so fast he didn't have time to react.

"Oh my God. YOU!" she screamed at Diego.

He glared at her. "I really, really wish you hadn't done that Georgie." He said threatening, and stepped over Johnny getting closer to her.

She backed away, partly scared and partly angry. "Why the hell aren't you dead?" she demanded.

He shrugged and smirked. "Some people claim to be professionals." He answered with dry humor. "It turns out Morgan and his girlfriend don't know a dead body from an alive one."

"So you're the one whose been texting and strangling those women. Including my sister!"

Diego looked solemnly at Georgie. "It was that bitch you call a sister who was supposed to be killed here tonight. Not you. I'm so sorry Georgie."

Her eyes widened and she backed away quickly, down the steps. "No. No, no Diego this isn't you, you're not a killer!" she begged.

Diego stalked after her, looking actually remorseful. "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to kill you. But I just can't take the risk of you ratting me out."

Georgie stared at him for a minute before attempting her escape. She faked going to his left before ducking around his right side, racing up the steps. She was close to the top when his rope caught her neck, immediately cutting off her air. She kicked and struggled only for him to pull on the rope tighter.

"No-no, D-Diego.. Pl-Please." She gasped out.

"I'm so sorry Georgie," he repeated, sounding close to tears.

She saw spots in her vision, she was losing consciousness from the lack of air. Moments of her life flashed in front of her. Times with Felicia, Bobbie and Mac. Maxie. Robin. Dillon. Spinelli.

"Don't give up! Keep fighting!" A voice in her head screamed in her ears but Georgie slumped to the ground, her vision fading to darkness.

"Georgie. Georgianna. Georgianna Jones."

Georgie opened her eyes and glanced around. She was no longer lying on the cold park terrace, now at an unfamiliar place resembling a tunnel. In front of her was a bright and welcoming light, a figure standing before it.

"Whose there?" She called out. The figure stepped forward and began walking towards her, slowly. Georgie scrambled to her feet as it got closer, and noticed there was not one but two figures.

Finally the first figure emerged from the shadows completely, revealing a young woman with light brown hair and slightly older than Georgie. She greeted her with a warm smile. "Don't you know your cousin? It's me, BJ."


	2. Chapter 2

"BJ?" Georgie was in disbelief. She had never met her cousin but she'd seen pictures and heard stories. The woman in front of her was an adult version of the little girl in the photos. Her cousin smiled, nodded and stepped forward to give Georgie a hug. "I'm glad you finally made it. You've been keeping us waiting awhile," BJ said, releasing her.

"You have. We thought you would be here when you hit your head, however it's a good thing you chose to wait!"

"Whose we?" Georgie asked, her eyes on the second figure behind BJ, still dark against the bright light behind it. She followed her gaze and waved the figure forward. When it finally emerged from the shadows Georgie gasped. "Emily Quartermaine."

The young woman gave her a friendly smile.

"And where is "here" exactly?" Georgie couldn't help but ask the obvious.

"You don't have any idea?" Emily replied.

Taking a longer look around her Georgie did a complete turn. The welcoming, bright light was behind Emily and BJ, also behind her now, too. In front of her in place of the warmth was a cold darkness. Georgie looked over her shoulder and noticed that both Emily and BJ were wearing long, sleeveless and simple white dresses; Emily had a pretty white flower clip her hair.

"This is heaven then," she guessed, turning back to face them.

BJ continued to smile, "Close."

"You are in between life and death." Emily clarified.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't fully given up yet, your determination to stop Diego from harming women prevented your fate from being sealed right away."

"That decision is now up to you," BJ added.

"So in other words I can choose to stay with you here, or go back for a second chance at life and hopefully stop Diego?" Georgie felt conflicted as the women nodded. The light was so tempting she didn't want to leave. But how many chances do people get at stopping death?

"Georgie, you're the only person who actually knows whose doing this and has the chance to stop him. If you don't how many women will be strangled before someone else ends it?" Emily pointed out.

"But why me? Why not you or Leticia? I wasn't the only one victimized by him," Georgie argued. The desire to have Diego stopped and punished for his crimes was just as strong as the desire to stay where she was, with her cousin.

"Neither Leticia or myself knew who it was when we were attacked, YOU did. YOU saw him face-to-face before he left you to die. That gives you more power than anyone with the ability to end this!"

"Our duty is to guide you to make the decision that's right for you Georgie, and because of that I'm going to add this. Work together with Spinelli on this, and then tell him how you really feel, even if it means sending one of those many emails saved on your computer," BJ ordered with a teasing yet knowing smile, causing Georgie to blink in surprise.

"Yes I know!" BJ confirmed at her cousin's expression.

Emily started to laugh and Georgie couldn't help but join in, but turned around when she heard her name softly being spoken behind her.

The darkness was no longer there and she found herself looking down on the scene taking place on the park terrace. "Is that me?" she gasped at the sight of her body lying on the steps. Emily and BJ stood on either side of her, also watching but not answering her question. Spinelli hunched over her body sobbing as he spoke frantically into his phone, his words breaking her heart. "Someone beautiful has died."

"No. No! This isn't happening, not to me and not to Spinelli!" Georgie cried, backing away in despair.

Emily and BJ looked around at her with sympathetic looks. BJ stepped forward and took her cousin's hands. "Remember you can change this outcome Georgie! Not everyone has a chance to decide his or her own fate but right now you do! Are you going to go back and live? Or stay here and die?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the amount of time in between posts! I always think summer is a time for me to do a lot of writing, as I'm not busy with schoolwork. However this summer I have a fulltime job and I'm heavily involved in 4-H (the fair was just this week) so I was preparing my projects and everything. August isn't as busy it looks like right now, so I hope I can do a lot of writing and update more often! Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving reviews, they're always appreciated! *I've kept the dialog/events that happened on screen as close as I can, though some things might have been changed slightly to aim the story where I want it go.

Georgie glanced at BJ, unsure of the answer to give to her cousin's question. Was she really ready for her life to end now? She had plans to study abroad in Italy for her junior year in college, things to do in life with her family and friends…no, no she couldn't let her life end without those moments happening; not while she had a say in the matter.

"I'm going back." She answered finally.

BJ once again smiled, yet this time it was larger than before; if that was possible. She darted forward and threw her arms around Georgie. "This may sound corny, and like a line from a movie; but I'll always be watching over you guys." She whispered. Georgie gave her an extra squeeze before stepping back, but didn't drop her cousin's hands.

"Can you tell Bobbie that I'm okay? That I'm happy. My dad and I both are," BJ smiled.

Georgie nodded, not trusting her voice to speak as it was thick with emotion, and turned to face Emily. The young woman did the same as BJ; walking forward with a large smile to give Georgie a warm hug. "Tell my mom the same please. I know she's hurting." She requested. Georgie nodded again, and turned around. With her back now facing the light, she took a step closer in the direction that led back to life. One last time she quickly turned again to face her cousin and Emily. The two lifted their hands in a final wave and began to disappear into the light. Georgie walked a few more steps before darkness fully surrounded her once again.

Mac stared as the forensic team swarmed around Georgie's body. The entire thing felt surreal to him. She had been home just a few hours ago, and now she was dead? Another example of the constant need to close this ongoing case that threatened the women in PC? He felt an anger he'd never felt before rise up from the bottom of his stomach. Attacking one of his daughters had made him beyond angry as well, but now one of them was lying dead in a park. Mac made a vow right then and there; he _**was**_ going to find who was doing this and make him pay!

"Damn it Scorpio!"

"Mac! Mac!" Maxie's cries broke through his trance and he looked up to see her struggling against the detectives holding her back, and made in time down the steps to catch her in his arms once she broke free.

"I just want to see my sister," Maxie sobbed, her struggling stopped as he held her, and switched to staining Mac's jacket with her tears.

"I know," he began with a thick voice. "But we can't. Georgie's-"

"She's alive!"

"Commissioner!" Harper's cry came at the same time from his place on the steps.

Stunned, Mac and Maxie let go of each other and raced to the either side of Georgie, whose eyelids were fluttering open.

"Georgie?" Maxie kneeled on her left side and took her hand, while Mac was on the other, stroking her cheek gently.

"Maxie?" she answered softly. Georgie noticed it hurt to talk; in fact it even hurt to breathe. "What happened?"

"You were attacked in the park. We thought you were gone." Maxie told her, her tears still falling. Though this time they were from joy her sister was still alive.

"Attacked?" Georgie frowned. "Johnny…where's Johnny?" her eyes closed.

"Georgie? Oh my God, Mac!" Maxie screamed, beginning to panic. Mac quickly checked for a pulse.

"It's alright Maxie! She's just unconscious!"

"Excuse us sir, we need to get your daughter to the hospital. We'll take it from here." One EMT spoke from Mac's elbow and he nodded. Standing up he hurried over to grab Maxie and moved the two of them out of their way.

"No Mac, Georgie needs us!" she protested. They watched, as she was loaded onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.

"She's being taken to General Hospital, she's in good hands." Mac reassured her. "We'll meet her there. Besides Robin needs to know from us."

Maxie nodded, then glanced up with a confused expression. "What was she talking about with Johnny Zacchara?"

Mac was just as confused with the mention of the notorious mobster son but he wasn't missing out on a chance to figure out who was behind these attacks. He pushed Maxie gently towards Coop who had been standing at a respectful distance this whole time. "Can you take her away from here?" he asked. Coop nodded and reached out to take his girlfriend but she refused to let Mac go.

"Please don't make me leave you too!" she begged, clutching his jacket and burying her face into his shoulder. Fresh tears from fear for her sister and panic at the killer striking once again formed another stain into the fabric. Not that Mac cared, putting his arms around Maxie and holding her close. "Okay, okay I won't. I'll be right over here talking to Lucky, just stay right here with Coop." He said, looking her in the eyes before passing over to him once again. Maxie nodded reluctantly but allowed Coop to put his arm around her.

Mac approached Lucky. "I want Zacchara found and brought in for questioning." He ordered. Lucky looked at him, his eyes hard. "We already found him, sir."

"Did you take him down to the station?" Mac asked, surprised that it was that easy and quick to find a mobster, based on his experience.

"No, he's at General Hospital in a coma."

"A coma!"

Lucky nodded and gestured to Spinelli who was on top of the steps, and who Mac hadn't noticed until now. "Morgan's sidekick was the one who found Georgie and called it in as a murder. When we all came here we found Zacchara lying atop of the steps with a head wound. It doesn't look like he was the one who attacked your daughter."

Mac stormed up the steps, grabbing Spinelli but his jacket. "You know something don't you? Did you do this?" he demanded of the shocked kid.

Spinelli didn't even lift a finger to defend himself but shook his head, looking the commissioner directly in the eyes. "No, I just found Wise Georgie laying on the steps and called for help!"

Mac's grip tightened but Harper and Lucky pulled him back before he could do anything. "Maxie needs you, and you need to go see how Georgie is doing, Mac. We'll take it from here." Lucky insisted.

Nodding, Mac glared at Spinelli before letting him go. He turned on his heel and led both Maxie and Coop to his squad car.


	4. Story Status

I apologize that this is not an update (yet), but I wanted to leave a note thanking everyone who has read my story, and have been kind enough to leave a review!

I didn't mean for the time in between updates to have such a large time gap in between, but this being my senior year of high school really did not help me in finding time to write.

So, rather than boring you all with what my senior schedule has consisted of, I will say that I plan to continue writing hopefully after next week when AP tests will be finished . If not then, I will aim for the summer.

Thanks again for everyone reviewing, reading and following my story! I can't wait to write what I have planned out, and to hear what you all think. Believe me, I have quite a few ideas for this story; it's just a matter of getting them onto my laptop (and finding the time to do so…). You'll be hearing from me soon!


End file.
